This invention relates generally to data reading and transferring systems, and more particularly relates to systems for reading data recorded on magnetic strips attached to cards.
With the increased use of credit cards, it was imperative that systems be developed to quickly obtain information as to the credit status of a purchaser. This resulted in the development of credit cards on which magnetic strips are applied for storing data which can be quickly read and instantly changed, if desired. Since the use of these types of credit cards is increasing, it is essential that apparatus for accurately reading the data recorded on the cards be provided. It is also essential that the apparatus for reading the credit cards be able to compensate for distortions, because these cards in use frequently become warped, bent, or otherwise slightly damaged through frequent use.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems in that it not only accurately reads the recorded data, but also can compensate for small undulations and distortions in the surface of the card. This apparatus provides a read head on a carrier movable on an elongate rail. The carrier is moved from one end of the rail to the opposite end and then automatically released to permit the read head to travel at constant speed across the face of the credit card. The carrier's travel is initiated by a manually movable latch mechanism which automatically releases the carrier when it reaches the end of the rail. An additional important feature of the invention is that the read head is gimbal mounted in a frame attached to the carrier which permits the head to be displaced to compensate for variations in the surface of the card.
An important advantage of this apparatus is that the read head is carried at constant speed across the card while the card remains stationary. This avoids the difficulty of a movable card being passed across a stationary read head because there is no danger of a damaged card being jammed in the machine.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for reading data recorded on a card.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which reads data on a card which is held in a stationary position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can read data on a card while compensating for small undulations and distortions.
Other objects and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers identify like parts throughout.